


AroAceing the Cake [cake and art]

by areyouokaypanda, KDHeart



Series: aroace week 2021 [3]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Character, Art, Asexual Character, Baked Goods, Baking, Cake, Collaboration, Gen, aroaceingtheline2021, not the bakery AU you expected is it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouokaypanda/pseuds/areyouokaypanda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KDHeart
Summary: Day 7Spectrum - Dessert Toppings- Discovery – RainbowArt by areyouokaypandaCake by KDHeart
Series: aroace week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177811
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21
Collections: AroAceing the Line





	AroAceing the Cake [cake and art]

**Author's Note:**

> Zolf, Grizzop and Sasha chilling on and AroAce themed cake. 
> 
> Chocolate cake with violet* cream (lemon and vanilla flavored mascarpone and sour cream cream) and green frosting (matcha mascarpone cream in two shades of green) and blueberries for structural and emotional support*. Topped with Panda art.

**Author's Note:**

> *Apparently, mixing violet out of red and blue food dye is really complicated and by the time I got the color right, I lost all consistency in the cream and had to a) use all the cheese I had set aside for frosting the sides in white frosting to give it more consistency and b) reinforce the sides with blueberries, so it doesn't collapse (KD)


End file.
